


Четыре

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pining, open final, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Итачи четырежды бросал Саске.





	Четыре

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466985) by joyinthedance. 



_И мы полюбим, и мы возненавидим, и мы умрём,_  
_И всё это впустую._  
_Это последний раз, когда я тебя покину._  
  
_**— Muse, “Stockholm Syndrome”**_

  
  
  
  
Итачи четырежды бросал Саске.  
  
В первый раз Саске был год.  
  
Итачи пока что не начал ценить своего брата так, как, по заверению Микото, он в конце концов будет. Пополнение в клане всё ещё с трудом походило на человека — тем более на Учиху — и куда больше напоминало прихотливую игрушку. Итачи никогда не увлекался игрушками; подаренные ему тётей на двухлетие резиновые сюрикены собирали пыль, тогда как он набивал руку на настоящих сюрикенах Фугаку. Так что когда Микото сказала, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы остаться дома и присмотреть за братом, пока она сопроводит Фугаку в Страну Волн, Итачи управился в этой ситуации так, как счёл нужным. Он положил Саске на пол своей спальни, предусмотрел возможные опасности и тихо ушёл из дома, чтобы отыскать Шисуи на вторую половину дня. В возрасте Саске, — рассудил шестилетний мальчик, — он был способен сам найти себе занятие.  
  
Саске был слишком мал, чтобы это запомнить. Его самое раннее воспоминание было в руках брата.  


***

  
  
Во второй раз Саске было семь.  
  
— Нии-сан, можно мне сегодня поспать с тобой? — присел он на краешек постели Итачи, глаза его сияли, свешенные ножки болтались туда-сюда.  
  
Итачи шелохнулся.  
— Нет.  
  
— Пожалуйста? — лицо Саске сникло — не считая глаз, которые так и продолжали ярко светить в глаза Итачи. — Ты же всегда говоришь да.  
  
Итачи не смотрел на него.  
  
— Ты уже слишком большой для этого, Саске.  
  
— Но я ведь так давно тебя не просил, — он забрался к Итачи на колени, чем явно доставил ему определённый дискомфорт, но тем не менее успешно добился зрительного контакта. — Я обещаю вести себя очень тихо. Ни одной мышцей не пошевелю! — он с гордостью улыбнулся. — В академии я учусь сохранять неподвижность.  
  
Смирившись, Итачи дал согласие, переместив мальчика со своих коленей на другую сторону кровати. Саске угнездился в теплом закутке тела своего брата, пока Итачи уютно натягивал одеяло до самого его крошечного подбородка. Саске задался вопросом, почему сердце Итачи билось так быстро. Но думал об этом он недолго. Он заснул так же быстро, как и всегда происходило в уюте постели Итачи, почему-то всегда более мягкой, нежели собственная.  
  
Посреди ночи Саске проснулся от кошмара. По спине садануло холодом, когда он сел, весь в ледяном поту.  
  
— Нии-сан? — проскулил он, поворачиваясь к некогда тёплому местечку, где лежал брат. Но постель оказалась пуста.  


***

  
  
В третий раз Саске было восемь.  
  
Итачи оставил его в живых.  
  
Это было второй мыслью Саске.  
  
А первой мыслью было, что Итачи его оставил.  


***

  
  
В четвёртый раз Саске было шестнадцать.  
  
Казалось, крови было слишком много всего лишь для двух тел. Окончание сражения он едва ли осознавал, но сейчас опять пришёл в себя, стоя на окровавленных коленях, зажав рукой влажный пылающий живот и боясь отпустить. Он подтащился ближе к тому месту, где лежала изломанная фигура Итачи, привалившись к дереву. Впервые в жизни он заметил, насколько миниатюрный его брат.  
  
— Ты сделал это, — мягко сказал Итачи. — Ты последний, отото.  
  
Саске прикоснулся к лицу Итачи, оставляя багровую полосу на щеке, бледневшей с каждой минутой. Чёрные глаза не мигнули, когда Саске поднёс к ним руку.  
  
— Аники, — задохнулся он, сглатывая кровь, — ты что, оставишь меня?  
  
Таинственная полуулыбка промелькнула на лице Итачи, подобно умирающему пламени.  
  
— Это тебе решать.


End file.
